Счастливого Рождества, или Терапия экзистенциально
by Yael1
Summary: Мрачная рождественская история. Фик написан на фест "Новогодние сказки" на дневниках. Идея фика появилась после того, как я случайно набрела на челлендж англоязычного фандома "сожаления в момент смерти могут все изменить".


**Счастливого Рождества, или**** Терапия экзистенциального шока**

**Название: Счастливого Рождества, или Терапия экзистенциального шока**

**Автор: Яэль**

**Бета: owlwing**

**Жанр: драма**

**Рейтинг: PG**

**Герои: Петуния Эванс**

**Саммари: Мрачная рождественская история. Фик написан на фест "Новогодние сказки" на дневниках. Идея фика появилась после того, как я случайно набрела на челлендж англоязычного фандома "сожаления в момент смерти могут все изменить".**

**Отказ от прав: все герои принадлежат мадам Роулинг**

*******

_С__кажите, вы когда-нибудь думали, какую фразу вы хотели бы видеть на своем надгробном камне?_

_Ирвин Ялом. "Лжец на кушетке"_

***

Выйдя на улицу, Петуния облегченно вздохнула. Наконец-то этот ужин закончился! В последние несколько лет Сочельник превратился в настоящую пытку. Эти ежегодные визиты к Мардж, пустые разговоры и бесконечная еда… И вопросы – где Дадлик, почему он не приехал, неужели Дадли опять сегодня занят…

И каждый раз они должны были придумать уважительную причину. Все, что угодно, только не правду. Петуния на секунду представила себе реакцию Мардж, если бы та узнала, что их Дадли празднует Рождество с этим проклятым мальчишкой и его семьей. Нет уж, обвинений мужа вполне хватало.

- Петуния, садись быстрее! Холодно! – раздраженно крикнул Вернон. Зима в этом году действительно выдалась морозная, хоть в этом он был прав. Подойдя к машине, Петуния посмотрела на небо. Снегопад прекратился пару часов назад, и теперь небо, словно праздничная мантия Лили, было украшено подмигивающими звездочками… И чего она вдруг вспомнила Лили?..

– На что ты там уставилась? Поехали уже!

- Я уже и забыла, когда в последний раз смотрела на звезды, Вернон. Ты только посмотри на…

- Ты совсем свихнулась?!

Ничего не ответив, Петуния села в машину и пристегнулась. Нехорошее предчувствие, преследовавшее ее весь вечер, усилилось.

- Может, закажем такси или переночуем у Мардж?

- Я уже двадцать раз сказал, что в состоянии вести, но ты можешь выметаться и ждать такси.

Какое-то время Вернон что-то бурчал себе под нос, уверенно ведя машину, и Петуния расслабилась. Она смотрела на мелькавшие за стеклом дорожные знаки и засыпанные снегом деревья, пока не задремала. Ее разбудил визг тормозов и ругань Вернона, который пытался справиться с управлением. Она даже не успела испугаться… Удар, чей-то крик и темнота…

Она оказалась в каком-то странном, ярко освещенном помещении.

- Петуния Эванс? – раздался громкий Голос, звучащий, казалось, отовсюду.

- Д-даа. Дурсль. Петуния Дурсль. Г-где я? Что происходит? – это было похоже на какой-то дешевый фантастический фильм о жизни после смерти. Какой-то бред! Она просто выпила слишком много вина у Мардж… Господи! Мардж… Вернон… Авария…. Но этого не может быть! С нормальными людьми ничего подобного не бывает! Даже если она умерла…

- Вы не помните, что с вами произошло, Петуния?

- Мы попали в аварию, когда возвращались домой… Но это же не значит, что я… Нет! Вы издеваетесь надо мной! Прекратите! Я не верю во все эти глупости – загробную жизнь, ад, рай! Это бред для придурков, типа моей ненормальной сестрички и ее выродка!

- Взгляните правде в глаза, - продолжил Голос без всяких эмоций. – Вы попали в аварию. И умерли.

- Нет… Нет!… - это какой-то кошмар. Сейчас Вернон разбудит ее… Они снова поцапаются из-за какой-то ерунды… Это ведь не может закончиться вот так?!

- Какая-нибудь последняя просьба? Раскаяния? Сожаления? Подумайте хорошо. Раскаяние в такой момент может все изменить…

- Что? О чем вы? Что изменить?

- Пока мы решаем дальнейшую судьбу вашей души, вы можете попросить прощения у тех, кому причинили боль, раскаяться в некоторых своих поступках, подумать, что могло в жизни сложиться иначе. Кто знает? Возможно, это поможет. А помощь вам бы не помешала. Ваши не самые достойные поступки явно перевешивают…

- Да как вы смеете! Я была хорошей женой и матерью, я все делала, чтобы защитить свою семью, я…

- Нам известно, что вы делали для своей семьи, - прервал ее Голос. – Пока мы совещаемся, вы можете еще раз взглянуть на свою жизнь и на своих близких. Вы будете как привидение, которое никто не будет видеть и слышать. Мы даже не знаем, в каком времени вы будете. Возможно, увидите то, что происходит сейчас. Возможно, окажетесь в детстве. Желаем вам с пользой провести время.

Уютная гостиная небольшого дома, украшенная елка в углу и две девчушки – рыженькая и светловолосая - с книгой возле камина. Петуния сразу вспомнила то Рождество. Ей шесть, а Лили четыре... Тогда им казалось, что они всегда будут не просто сестрами, а лучшими подружками.

Петуния подошла к девочкам, махнула рукой перед лицом Лили, но, как и предупреждал Голос, она была просто призраком, всего лишь случайным наблюдателем. Туни… Только Лили могла так исковеркать имя… Маленькая Туни учила сестру читать, а та послушно выговаривала каждую букву. Такие наивные, глупые девчонки! Неужели она действительно верила в Санта-Клауса и добрых волшебников?! И обещала, что всегда будет защищать свою маленькую сестренку? Черт возьми! Эти дети казались настолько счастливыми…

Ярость, обида, какое-то разочарование и еще что-то… Что-то беспокойное и неясное, и хочется плакать… И снова быть той глупой девчонкой, верить в сказки и…

И все исчезло, а Петуния на несколько секунд оказалась в цветном калейдоскопе неясных воспоминаний.

Кингс Кросс. Красный поезд, уносящийся в другой мир, толпа родителей на сером перроне. Туни смотрит вслед исчезающего – такого яркого и волшебного - поезда, который увозит ее Лили и этого отвратительного мальчишку в новую жизнь. В ту самую сказку, о которой они мечтали всего лишь несколько лет назад, и в которой для нее почему-то нет места. Это нечестно! Больше не будет прогулок на детской площадке, игр по вечерам, они не будут вместе смотреть новые фильмы и поливать цветы. Никто не будет называть ее Туни… Лили будет учиться волшебству, а она… Туни нахмурилась. Что ж… Если для ее глупой сестры какие-то волшебные трюки важнее, то и черт с ней! Она отвернулась и, не дожидаясь родителей, направилась к выходу с платформы. Петуния успела заметить слезинки на щеках девочки, а потом все завертелось, и новые воспоминания закружились в безумном танце.

Одинокие вечера в опустевшем доме, восхищение и гордость родителей после каждого послания из Хогвартса и разочарование в их глазах, когда они смотрят на нее. Письма Лили, которые Туни перечитывает по несколько раз, а потом рвет на мелкие кусочки. А через какое-то время она перестает даже читать эти глупости и просто сжигает очередное письмо в камине. Вскоре Лили перестает ей писать. Петуния уже даже не помнит, когда это произошло – через несколько месяцев или пару лет. Они словно два чужих человека, и каждый год все сильнее отдаляет их друг от друга.

Лили приносит приглашение на свадьбу. Петуния разрывает его на кусочки и заявляет сестре, такой непохожей на ту маленькую девочку, что не желает иметь с ней ничего общего. Кажется, что это конец. Они больше никогда не увидятся. В жизни Петунии появляется Дадлик, и для детских обид и воспоминаний просто нет места. Она даже не думает о Лили. Почти.

Но та снова врывается в ее жизнь поздним летним вечером. Она приходит со своим сыном и предупреждает об опасности, о каком-то психе, который хочет уничтожить всех нормальных людей. Лили сидит совсем недолго, и уже в дверях вдруг просит ее позаботиться о ребенке, если что. Петуния никогда раньше не видела ее такой серьезной. Она хочет что-то возразить, нагрубить, но вместо этого молча кивает. Лили неожиданно обнимает ее одной рукой, и маленький Гарри между ними, и губы Лили касаются ее щеки и шепчут почти забытое имя… А потом Лили и Гарри исчезают, словно их и не было.

Петуния хочет вырваться из этой дьявольской пляски, остановить неясные картинки, не вспоминать и не думать. И неожиданно, словно повинуясь ее желаниям, все замирает. Она в незнакомом доме. Лили и ее муж играют с Гарри. Они счастливы и беззаботны. И Петуния внезапно понимает, что должно произойти. Нужно их предупредить! Но она всего лишь призрак, которого никто не слышит… Призрак, бессильно наблюдающий, как муж Лили падает на пол, а жуткое красноглазое существо поднимается в детскую.

Спустя несколько секунд Лили смотрит в никуда невидящими глазами. Петуния внезапно понимает, что никто и никогда не назовет ее Туни. И… и Лили не вернется, и не заберет ее в свою сказку, и не останется с ней. И не пришлет глупые письма, полные восторгов… Петуния хочет проснуться или повернуть время вспять и оказаться на том сером перроне. Или вернуться в те воспоминания, из которых она так хотела вырваться, и услышать смех Лили, увидеть ее улыбку и зеленые глаза.

Но она лишь слышит безумный смех, когда псих направляет свою палочку на маленького Гарри. У него глаза Лили. И Петуния не понимает, что делает, когда заслоняет его – она ведь всего лишь призрак…Призрак, который не может ничего изменить или сказать "- прости". Зеленый свет ослепляет ее.

Петуния снова в странном ярко-освещенном помещении, а перед ней этот профессор – Альбус Дамблдор. Он улыбается чуть грустной улыбкой и произносит:

- Мне всегда было любопытно, что же на самом деле там произошло.

- Что? – Петуния пытается понять, о чем это он, но внезапно ее окружает темнота, одна сплошная темнота и больше ничего.

Петуния очнулась в больничной палате. Рядом с ней был взволнованный Дадли.

- Мама! Как же ты нас напугала! Вы с папой попали в аварию, когда возвращались от Мардж. Он отделался переломом ноги, а ты почти неделю была в коме.

Дадли говорил что-то еще, кажется, звал врача. Петуния закрыла глаза. Это был всего лишь сон, кошмар и ничего больше.

_Сочельник. Несколько лет спустя_

В доме Поттеров было шумно и весело. Дети играли возле елки, взрослые разговаривали, наблюдая за ними. Петуния вышла на веранду, вдохнула морозный воздух. Все небо было усыпано звездами, как в тот вечер несколько лет назад.

Дверь скрипнула, и детский смех нарушил тишину. Петуния обернулась и увидела маленького Альбуса, который с интересом разглядывал ее.

- Тебе стоит вернуться в дом, Альбус, а то простудишься.

Тот послушно кивнул и направился к двери. Внезапно малыш обернулся.

- С Рождеством, тетя Туни! - Ал улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью.


End file.
